


The Observant Boyfriend

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Cake and Blood [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baker Hunk, Keith mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mafia Boss Lotor, Pidge mentioned - Freeform, Shiro mentioned, lance mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Hunk is more observant than people realize, meaning he knows when Lotor does some shit.





	The Observant Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic meant for Hunklot on Tumblr

“So, Lotor, how was your meeting today?”

This was a trap. This was definitely a trap. 

“Lance’s shop was closed and Shiro didn’t come in for his usual croissant and coffee.”

Oh, he knew. He definitely knew.

“So? How was your meeting?”

“It went as well as expected. He refused to hand over what he stole. There was an incident.”

“I see. And did this incident involve blood?”

“It did.”

Hunk let out a sigh. He just had to fall in love with a mafia boss. 

“Hunk-”

“It’s fine. I know. I knew what I was getting into.”

Lotor stood from his table and moved to him, cupping his face. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“Lance is a sniper and Shiro is a dirty cop. Keith is an underground fighter and Pidge hacks the government. Why not have my boyfriend complete the package?” Hunk settled his hands on Lotor’s hips. “It just means I know more than most.”

Lotor let out a laugh and leaned up slightly, kissing Hunk softly. “I really do love you, Hunk.”

“I love you too. Now move. I still have tables to clean.”

Lotor moved back to his chair, watching as Hunk cleaned the café. He really was lucky.


End file.
